Talk:Hypnotize
I have read someone questioning whether we need separate Hypnotize and Hypnotize Big Daddy articles. The reasoning I used for creating this separate article is two-fold. 1. Hypnotize effectively is all an all new plasmid in most ways. The fact that you can use it on any enemy changes how it is used in-game completely and who knows how the upgrade trees will work. Also, the fiction behind the previous plasmid's existence was that it tricked the Big Daddy into thinking you are a Little Sister, obviously it is something different now. 2. Just for clarity and uniformity, we might have Bioshock 2 players who have never played the first game and aren't familiar with Hypnotize Big Daddy and are looking for the Hypnotize plasmid. I don't think we should have all the information about it, it's upgrade trees, it's ADAM cost, etc, tucked away on a page for a plasmid that doesn't even have the same name. --KyburzCOR 08:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) On second thoughts, you're right, although the ability to hypnotize BDs will very probably reappear in one of the upgrade levels. If it hasn't been done already, I'll post a link in the HBD page. --Willbachbakal 12:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) i watched the i think it was play3 video and that showed him using it on a rumbeler but where did you get all this info about upgrade tress and the fact it can be used on splicers aswell? Same thing, on one of the vids. --Willbachbakal 21:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) can you also hypnotize Big Sisters? Registered contributor 03:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 2 Storyline Should we mention in this article that Hypnotize was used on Delta to make him kill himself? Ant423 14:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :Well, it's not directly related to the plasmids history, just an event it was used in it was used in. Not to mention, he may have used "Hypnotize Big Daddy" and not the new version, but that's even more trivial. :Although, I guess it could go in as "Subject Delta is susceptible to this plasmid, although it is highly likely to only appear in significant events, and not through the common Splicer." But the 2/3 fo that is assumption. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 16:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I suspect it's either Hypnotise Big Daddy or Hypnotise Level 3 and then the effects are probably temporary. Vae Infectus 17:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) "...charged for extended duration.." ??? The article says: " Hypnotize can also be charged for an increased duration of effect." Where/how is this done? I've played the game several times and not noticed this. You have to "charge" it (by holding the left trigger) to turn it from red/enrage to green/befriend, but given that you are holding the trigger to charge it this way, I don't see how you can charge it any further for increased duration. Just holding the trigger longer doesn't seem to affect duration. While I'm at it, here's a tip: sometimes I charge up to befriend in anticipation of coming upon a group of splicers who never appear. If I let go of the trigger, it fires the plasmid and wastes Eve, but if I press the left button and change to a different plasmid, it doesn't fire and thus saves the Eve.Nfordwik 00:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Trivia :(Moved speculation to the talk page. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 04:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC)) *Hypnotize is arguably possible based on the fact that the pulp that is held is generated from ADAM mutated cells and is a Hallucination causing drug in turn causing Big Daddies or Splicers to attack some one else or protect the caster. * It will turn green when you charge it up for hypnotizing effects? ':)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi' 02:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Clarify The Page Hey, can you clarify the page, at some point it says "Brutes cannot be hypnotised" then later says it can and is recommended. It says Rosies Can be Hypnotised, but none appear after Fontain Futuristics, which is when you get the level 3. The Only possibility I can see that these statements are true is if the writing means "Enraged", like the Hypnotic Prolyip does in Fontain F' Jetholt 17:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sign your posts! and the way you can hypnotize a Rosie is to bind a key to give you max level Hypnotize, but i haven't gotten any of my attempts to work. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 17:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :A Brute Splicer can be Hypnotized after you have bought level 3 of that plasmid at a Gatherer's Garden. There is no need to use console commands or key bindings. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 19:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Friends? I find the following in the Strategy section confusing: *''Only one enemy at a time can be befriended. If a second enemy gets hit by a charged Hypnotize plasmid, he will become befriended and the first one will revert to being hostile. As such, always befriend the most powerful enemy, and switch if a better one comes along.'' *''However, firing a non-charged Hypnotize plasmid at an enemy will not change a befriended enemy's status, and there is no limit to the number of enemies one can Hypnotize in this manner.'' So ... can you only befriend one at a time or many? Is the key difference in charging the plasmid versus not charging? It's a bit ambiguous for me. 13:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :In BioShock 2, not charging it only Enrages enemies. Charging it Hypnotizes them to your side. You can Enrage as many as you want, but you can only Hypnotize one at a time. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 15:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hypnotize kills? I finished not too long ago Bioshock 2's Dionysus Park, but some intriguing thing happened. I got killed by an Elite Bouncer while trying to fight for the 3rd Little Sister. I then got revived in the nearest Vita-Chamber and found another Elite Bouncer (with a Little Sister as well) near him and I was kind of thinking "let me make him finish off the injured one and I'll get the other easily, for a nice few amount of bucks at the end of this", so I hit a Hypnotize in his back, and he stopped. I walked to in front of him to see if his helmet light were red (not too specialized in the Plasmids, was not too long after I learned how to "turn" Hypnotize green), but what I ended up seeing was the helmet lights (still yellow) starting to fade away, while he fell on his back and the Little Sister started to cry (kind of like when I actually kill the Big Daddy, having her ready for my adoption) and I adopted her and searched him with no problems whatsoever. Was this some sort of glitch, or what? Pedro9basket (talk) 00:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :That's interesting. It's possible that the game gives the Hypnotize projectile a small amount of damage, such as -1hp per hit, so that the AI of anything hit by it will turn hostile to the player. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::It may very well be. But the most interesting part is that the Big Daddy I hit with the Hypnotize was the healthy one (which, oddly, was quite a bit damaged already). I always used that Plasmid a bit incorrectly (throwing off before becoming red) so I got ready for the fight, but he just fell down. The Little Sister didn't even ran or anything (like, according to the article, it's supposed to). Pedro9basket (talk) 11:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC)